trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Calistad: Trussia v. Imperials
Overview Date: 1024-16 Planet: Calistad Region: Vast Outer Core Trussia Galaxy Terrain: Desert/Mountainous Combatants: Trussian 85th Expeditionary Force Force Size: 100,000 Strong Weapons: Ak-47, Tanks, Heavy Artillary Guns. 'Allies': Starfleet Pups Weapons: Phasers Force Size: Unknown 'Enemies': The Imperials Weapons: Unknown Force Size: Unknown 'Prelude' I remember when we first got word! My unit was to be dispatched to the waste of a Planet Calistad, a desert planet that was hotter then the son some thought. Such a useless place for out Empire to need for our ever growing intentions in the region, But Central wanted us to go so we went. Thought this would be another useless mission, get in get out and set up a transmitting beacon! Thought everything would go as planed, but it did not we picked up a transmission! It was, from the Imperials! Our communications were jammed! they were coming in to kill us!!! I will not let them take this planet! We will fight to the death! Memoirs of an Unkown Soldier Killed during the battle. Remains are Believed to be that of Corpral Dagger Mane, it was later confirmed it was him. 34th Tank Regiment. 'Conflict' During the first half of the 21st Age Trussia its influence was being challenged by the Militarist Group known as the Imperial Pups. This rivalry sparked many conflicts and border clashes. The Imperials were attempting to take and claim territory Trussia has ruled for centuries. Not letting up the Trussia pushed them out time and time again but every time the Imperial Pups struck back harder and harder trying to retake lost territories and claim new territoires. Trussia would have none of it and place themselves as the dominant power in Trussia Galaxy. As a part of this Trussia once again expanded and fortifiing itself, one of these areas they were expanding into was the desert world of Calistad. A Useless backwater planet in Trussias vast outerregions. IT bordered the Vast wild unkowns, but yet Trussia wanted it. They sent the Trussian 85th Expeditionary Force to the planet to set up a base and a cimmunication line. The force consisted of some 100,000 troops with tansk and platary based fighters. Shortly after they landed Imperial Forces came out of Hyper space and targeted he planet. The Expeditionary Forces Fleet was wiped out and so was they comunication beacons. They were alone, stranded, and only had one option, and that option was not to surrender it was to fight to the death! With the Trussian forces scattered the Imperials went to hunt them in the vast deserts, this lead to their main mistake and that was the breakup of their forces. As the Imperials invaded and soon spread all over the planet. Trussia Forces were scattered across the planet had to use everything at their disposal in order to fight the Imperial Enemy. As this battle commensed it was grusome, with the Imperial forces 10 times their size Trussia fought on, day by day, and night by night. The Imperials spread acorss the surface, and controled the skies, though they were taking huge losses due to the gorrila tactics from the Trussian Millitary forces. As this happened, on the surface in the underground of Calistads many caves and caverns, several Trussian Engineers were able to rebuilt a transciever and send out a SOS call. From this the Starfleet Pups were the first to respond, they soon engaged and broke the Imperial Pups Blockade. Follwing several hours after this engagement the Trussia 80th Battle group were able to reinforce and help the Starfleet Pups as well as reinforce and reatke the planets surface. Soon with the loss of ships and control over the Planetary Surface the Imperail Pups had no choice but to make tactical reatreat do to the complications of the battle. 'Aftermath' In the aftermath of this battle Starfleet and Trussia were able to to gain victory and retake the planet, though it came at a huge cost. Trussia took most of the main losses to their forces at 99,000 dead, 800 Injured, and 200 still able to fight. In addition to the Trussians three star destroyers were all destroy. The Starfleet Pups lost very little and most of their ships were lightly damged.Tthe Imperial Pups viewm would be most likely see this only as a step back in their main plans of total Galactic conquest. From what the Trussian Military Police found in the aftermath of the battle, the Imperials though had huge lossed though to be at least ten time the Trussian losses. '''Outcome: '''Pyrrhic Trussian Victory In conclusion the Trussians and Starfleet held their own and were able to declare a victory, though this also showed that it comes at a extreme price on both sides as neither side will back down. Especially on the Trussians political agenda with their policy of never surrender nor submit to the enemy, no matter the situation, influences heavy within their miltary thinking. Though the battle ended in a Pyirrhic voctory for the Trussian Empire, they will strike back agaisnt the Imperials and take their revenge against their foes.